familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Laleham
}} Laleham is a village in the Spelthorne borough of Surrey that adjoins Staines upon Thames, its post town. In its south is Laleham Park by the River Thames, across green belt farmland to its north and south east are Ashford and Shepperton, to its east are woods then Queen Mary Reservoir. Penton Hook Lock is on the border with Staines and Laleham Burway is directly across the river. Centred south along the towpath or the humped river road is Chertsey Bridge, just within the boundaries of Shepperton, marking the easternmost point of the town of Chertsey. The north of the area has a number of sports fields, including the Staines and Laleham Sports Ground, and two family pubs, on the Laleham and Ashford Roads respectively. The village was once farmed for Westminster Abbey and was the home of the poet Matthew Arnold, who divided his time between here and Rugby School. It is just over from three motorway junctions. The nearest railway station is Staines Railway Station, centred north, on the Waterloo to Reading Line which has branch lines, to Windsor and Weybridge. Two non-TfL bus routes serve the village. In one village sign and residents' association the village is known as Laleham on Thames. Until 1965 the village was in Middlesex. The word Laleham probably comes from lael meaning twig and ham meaning water meadow or village. History It is possible that there was a 1st-century Roman marching camp on the field which is now part of Matthew Arnold School.[http://www.spelthorne.gov.uk/lei_laleham_village.htm Spelthorne Borough Council Laleham Village - Around and About] Iron Age spearheads from the 5th century have been uncovered in the River Thames at Laleham Ferry. 10th century charters record the village of Laelham. Laleham appears in the Middlesex section of the Domesday Book of 1086 as Leleham. It was held partly by Fécamp Abbey from Robert of Mortain and partly by Estrild, the nun. Its domesday assets were: 10 hides. It had 6½ ploughs, 5 ploughlands meadow, cattle pasture. Its villagers and chief tenants rendered £5 per year to its feudal system overlords.Surrey Domesday Book The Church of England parish church of All Saints dates from the 12th century but was largely rebuilt in brick about 1600 and the present tower was built in 1780.All Saints Church history Church of All Saints The church has a stained glass window by Wilhelmina Geddes.Nicola Gordon Bowe, “A window with a punch” In the 13th century Westminster Abbey had a grange and watermill on the banks of the Thames near the site of Laleham Abbey. In 1970 the nucleated village centre of Laleham was designated a conservation area. However the shape of Laleham resembles greatly Staines in being a long tranch of land, barely more than east to west, along the banks of one river, rather than two. Laleham has 25 listed buildings including Laleham Abbey, which was called Laleham House until 1928. It was designed by J.B. Papworth, built in 1803–06 as the country seat of Richard Bingham, 2nd Earl of Lucan and altered, again to Papworth's designs, in the 1820s and 30s. Laleham Abbey Its park stretched for , some of which is now Laleham Park. The house is in the neo-classical style with a Greek Doric portico. The interior has marble floors and pillars, a semi-circular staircase and a cupola. The house was divided into apartments in 1981. There is an early 17th-century brick farmhouse with Georgian alterations, Church Farmhouse, adjacent to the church. It is an example of a central chimney house with a standard layout for such a house. Church Farmhouse On either side of the central chimney is a living room and the entrance is through a tiled two-storey porch, the stairs filling the space on the opposite side of the chimney. It once housed the Lucan's bailiff and was sold by in 1966 by the 7th Earl who was suspected of a murder and disappeared in the early hours of 8 November 1974.Lord Lucan 'officially dead' BBC, 1999-10-27 The hatchment in the north aisle of All Saints Church belonged to them. In the eastern part of the cemetery is the 1888 grave of Field Marshal (and third Earl) Lord Lucan who gave the order for the Charge of the Light Brigade at the Battle of Balaclava. Amenities Laleham has a Church of England primary school, an archery club and Burway Rowing Club. Religion As well as All Saints' parish church, Laleham has a Methodist church in Edinburgh Drive. An Elim Pentecostal Church Kingdom Living Church, also meets at the Mothodist church. Notable people Gabrielle Anwar, actress and star of the US TV series Burn Notice was born in Laleham and attended Laleham C of E Primary and Middle School 1975–82. An end-of-term St. Trinian's sketch in the school concert of 1982 gave an early indication of her theatrical leanings. 's grave]] The poet and critic Matthew Arnold was born in the village and is buried in All Saints' parish churchyard. A local county-supported comprehensive school is named after him. His father Dr Thomas Arnold was headmaster of Rugby School, travelled widely and settled his family in Laleham.Arthur Penrhyn Stanley, The Life and Correspondence of Thomas Arnold, London: Fellowes, 1845 (original 1844), Chapter 2 'Life in Laleham' pp 25-82 available online at http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=sOcDAAAAQAAJ In 1803 Richard Bingham, 2nd Earl of Lucan bought the manor from William Lowther, 1st Earl of Lonsdale. Both Arnold and Lucan family names are prominent in All Saints' parish church, with memorials to various generations of those families. Charles Bingham, 4th Earl of Lucan, George Bingham, 5th Earl of Lucan and their countesses are buried in the churchyard. One of the village pubs was called the Lucan Arms pub for many years until it was renamed in the late 1990s. Other notable family names are Buckland and Honor and the four houses at Laleham school are Buckland (Red), Arnold (Blue), Honnor (Yellow) and Lucan (Green). The Reverend John Buckland was Matthew Arnold's uncle; Buckland School in Laleham was named after him. The Reynell Baronets, originally from Devon, were substantial landowners at Laleham. Coal and mining administrator, Alfred Robens, Baron Robens of Woldingham lived at with his wife at Laleham Abbey after his retirement in 1982. Demography and housing The average level of accommodation in the region composed of detached houses was 28%, the average that was apartments was 22.6%. The proportion of households in the town who owned their home outright compares to the regional average of 35.1%. The proportion who owned their home with a loan compares to the regional average of 32.5%. The remaining % is made up of rented dwellings (plus a negligible % of households living rent-free). References External links * Kingdom Living Church, Laleham * Laleham-on-Thames Residents' Association * All Saints' Parish Church Laleham Category:Villages in Surrey Category:Spelthorne Category:Settlements in Surrey on the River Thames